Gammacarboxyglutamic acid (GLA) has been identified in ribosomes of animals, plants, and bacteria. In addition, current results suggest that the GLA content of E. coli ribosomes is related to growth rate under aerobic conditions and to cessation of net growth during oxygen deprivation. These relationships will be further studied in E. coli and then tested for in Hela cells and animal tumors.